La magia de la Navidad
by LadyLily1982
Summary: Fic Navideño : ¿Que puede deparar una inocente excursión por el bosque? ¿Que puede suceder en mitad de una tormenta de nieve? ¿Que puede ocurrir cuando los sentimientos acaban por aparecer?...¿Que misterios oculta la magia de la Navidad?


_En estas fechas tan señaladas espero que disfruten de este fic navideño.  
Con todo mi cariño, para las personas que me han leido alguna vez y me leen en estos mismos instantes (dedicatorias especiales al final de la historia :D)  
¡Feliz Navidad a todos!  
Lily_

**La magia de la Navidad**  
_(Autora: Lady Lily)_

_Navidad.  
Tiempo de alegría.  
Tiempo de felicidad..._

Mientras caía la nieve, formando una ligera capa sobre la tierra, un pequeño grupo formado por tres adolescentes caminaba por el bosque. Habían salido temprano, dispuestos a encontrar una planta en especial que uno de sus profesores, y gran amigo de los tres, les había comentado que hallarían en lo más profundo del lugar. No temían: ya habían estado en ese mismo lugar muchos años antes… y justo ahora, cuando la guerra había acabado, cuando ya no existía amenaza alguna sobre la que temer, lo que más apetecía era caminar, disfrutar, gozar del viento silbando entre las ramas, escuchar el suave susurro de los copos de nieve caer…

Aunque, justo en ese momento, lo que había empezado como una agradable y placentera excursión navideña, se había convertido en…  
-¡Ron, no seas tan cabezota! Ya hemos pasado por aquí hace un rato – la única muchacha del trío gritó exasperada al chico que les guiaba mientras paraba de caminar y cruzaba los brazos – Yo me quedo aquí.  
- ¡Hermione! No te puedes parar. Se que éste es el camino – le respondió su interlocutor, dándose la vuelta y mirándole fijamente. De entre la bufanda y gorro que llevaba, en medio de todas las capas y capas que le cubrían (a él y a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo) se distinguían varios mechones de pelo rojo cayéndole por la cara. Era la primera salida que hacían todos juntos ese año, tras la gran batalla acontecida en Halloween, cuando Voldemort, el señor del mal había sido finalmente derrotado y destruido. Ahora sólo les quedaba preocuparse de los avatares típicos estudiantiles, de aprobar el curso al que asistían (el ultimo para todos ellos), y de preocuparse de un futuro que ya vendría.  
"Ya están de nuevo discutiendo" pensó medio preocupado Harry, la única persona del grupo que todavía no había abierto la boca desde que habían salido, tan sólo disfrutando de lo que sentía al notar el aire frío a su alrededor, de sentir por primera vez la sensación de no tener que preocuparse de nada más que de gozar el momento. La guerra y las preocupaciones ya estaban lejos, ahora sólo quedaba disfrutar del momento.  
- ¿Como quieres que te lo diga? Hemos pasado ya ¡cinco! veces por este lugar – seguía diciendo enfurecida Hermione, señalando un gran tronco caído a un lado del camino - ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que nos hemos perdido? No debiste tomar el cargo de la excursión, deberías de haberme dejado a mí… Nunca sabes hacer nada bien. Eres lo peor, Ronald Weasley. No vales nada. No sirves para nada – terminó enfurecida y volviéndole la espalda, renegándole.

Ron no respondió a las preguntas ni dijo nada, tan sólo dio la vuelta y echó a andar, arrastrando los pies, por unas de las tantas sendas que aparecían frente a ellos. Abatido, hundido por las palabras escuchadas, por el significado de ese desprecio. Despacio… se alejaba de ellos, como si no fuese lo suficiente fuerte y valiente para seguir junto a esas dos personas. Como si no valiese nada. Como si no fuese nada.  
Sin fijarse, dio varias patadas a una piedra del camino. Él había sido el primero en proponer la excursión tras la charla con Hagrid el día anterior. Había imaginado que todo sería distinto, que se daría cuenta de que lo hacia por ella, para que pudiese observar el agradable paisaje invernal, después de tanto y tanto tiempo encerrada como había estado en la enfermería… como él, como Harry, como casi todos los alumnos mayores que habían sobrevivido al ataque. Pero no… no se daba cuenta de nada. Inconscientemente, sus pies seguían dando patadas a la piedra, alejándolo del lugar en que había dejado a sus amigos, alejándolo del lugar donde le habían herido tan profundamente al mostrar una persona sólo desprecio hacia él, no aprecio, no lo que a él le gustaría.

------

- Hermione.  
- ¿Qué quieres Harry? – la muchacha volvió la cabeza, al sentir la mano de su otro amigo sobre uno de sus hombros… y éste pudo ver que los labios de la muchacha temblaban ligeramente todavía, tras haber pasado tan sólo unos pocos instantes desde la marcha de Ron. Temblaban… y no era de frío.  
- Creo que… creo que deberías ir a disculparte – dijo mirando hacia la dirección por donde se había ido Ron. Desde hacia años les había visto pelearse, gritarse, chillarse… enfadarse… pero nunca, nunca, nunca había visto a su amigo tan abatido… tan, tan derrotado. Nunca antes le había observado de aquella forma. Y justo en ese instante, cuando había visto alejarse a Ron tan hundido, había averiguado que era verdad lo que presentía: que la razón por la que siempre se comportaba de esa forma, que la razón por la que se enfrentaba continuamente a Hermione… era porque aquella era la única forma que tenía él de llamar su atención, de darle a conocer que estaba ahí… que quería ser algo más… algo más que un amigo.  
- N-no… no pienso pedirle… pe-perdón – tartamudeó ella en respuesta.  
- Hermione  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ve  
- No  
- Estás llorando  
- No es cierto – y como si quisiese negar aquel hecho, pasó una de sus manos por su rostro… dándose cuenta después de que quedaba húmedo – No… no es cierto – volvió a repetir, como si esas lagrimas no existiesen, mas su expresión en la cara mientras miraba su guante reflejaba incredibilidad… y culpabilidad – No… no…. no es cierto.

-------

¿Cuánto se había alejado? No lo sabía.  
Sólo tenía una única idea en la mente y era alejarse cuanto pudiera de ahí, de alejarse de aquellas palabras que todavía retumbaban en su mente, de aquellas palabras que le martilleaban fuertemente, de aquellas palabras que había hecho pedazos sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas…  
Todavía recordaba muy bien lo sucedido en Halloweeen, cuando aconteciera el ataque de los mortifagos, cuando se quedaron atrapados en la torre de Gryffindor él y Hermione. Como los dos habían luchado mano a mano, repeliendo, defendiendo a los alumnos más pequeños mientras sabían que todo podía ser para nada, pues todo quedaba en manos de una persona de su misma edad, de una persona como ellos, con sus mismos defectos y debilidades… de una persona que era amigo de ambos, de Harry, que en esos momentos se enfrentaba a la fuente de todo mal en el Salón, lejos de donde se encontraban.

Todavía recordaba como, tras grandes esfuerzos, habían logrado repeler a los mortifagos, poner a salvo a los niños a su cuidado, y cerrar las puertas de la torre. Seguras, selladas. Y salir rápidamente, en una acción suicida, corriendo a ver lo que sucedía con su amigo.  
Y, todavía recordaba con más dolor, cuando ambos entraron en la gran sala, cuando vieron los destrozos, los dos combatientes exhaustos, luchando sin descanso… y como un rayo perdido se dirigía irremediablemente hacia Hermione… tan quieta y tan inmóvil por lo que sucedía frente a ellos que no se daba cuenta de aquel rayo perdido. Pero él no, y aquello era lo que le causaba más dolor: el que ella sólo mirase hacia Harry… y, después, él mismo se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del rayo, sin siquiera ver cuál era. Sin ni siquiera pensar por un instante que pudiera perder la vida. Sólo protegiendo a la persona que significaba tanto para él… aunque ella no lo supiera.  
Perdió el conocimiento, no supo más de lo que había sucedido aquel día, en aquel lugar. Sólo supo que, al despertar, la guerra había terminado, ninguno de ellos estaba herido gravemente, todos habían sobrevivido y ahora podían vivir en paz… aunque sólo fuera exteriormente, pues las dudas de a quien quería más Hermione, si a Harry o a él, le rondaban la mente desde entonces.  
Y por eso… discutían entre ellos más que nunca…

--------------

- Oh, Harry pero ¿Qué he hecho? – Hermione le estaba abrazando sinceramente, sintiéndose muy mal interiormente, pues ahora acababa de comprender cual era la razón del enfado de Ron. Le abrazaba sinceramente, cariñosamente… como se abrazaba a alguien muy querido, cercano, como un hermano.  
- Shhh. Calma, calma – Harry le apartó varios centímetros de él, mirándole con cariño. En esos momentos, cuando la sentía tan cerca de él, anhelaba que fuera otra persona, otro rostro quien tenía delante, quien llorara sobre sus hombros, quien se abrazaba a él… Una persona a la que proteger, y una persona con la que estar siempre. Una persona en la que ese breve espacio que les separaba desapareciera al juntar sus labios, al amarse como nunca antes lo había sentido hasta entonces… una persona que tenía un ligero color rojizo en su pelo, unos ojos castaños que se le repetían en sus sueños desde hacia días y días. La persona por la que hubiera arriesgado todo… y por la que todo lo hubiera perdido si se lo pidiera.

Apartando un poco más a su amiga, pues aquello era lo que era Hermione para él, una amiga, una hermana, le limpió con el pulgar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas desafiando las palabras pronunciadas por su dueña.  
- Aun puedes solucionarlo todo. Confía en mí – dijo, animándole con una sonrisa sincera – Ve a buscarle – y no bien acabó esa frase, la muchacha ya corría hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido Ron. Ya corría sin saber que decir o que hacer, algo insólito en ella, que tantas cosas sabía… pero que en esta ocasión se sentía perdida y sin rumbo, sólo con la sensación de disculparse sinceramente por haber dicho las palabras antes pronunciadas en un arrebato de furia.

---------

Corría y corría, la nieve soplando furiosamente a su alrededor, borrando sus pasos, borrando el rastro que seguía. Haciéndole más difícil todavía la búsqueda. Corría y corría, confiando llegar a tiempo, confiando en encontrarle cuanto antes. Confiando en que las palabras que le había dicho no le hubiesen afectado mucho… y se pudiese solucionar. Aquella era una vaga esperanza que tenía en su interior. La esperanza de que todo pudiese cambiar, que le pudiese perdonar.

---------

Harry se quedó solo. Solo en el claro en que habían pasado ya tantas veces aquella tarde. Miraba hacia la senda por la que habían desaparecido sus amigos, deseando interiormente que todo terminase bien, pues les deseaba lo mejor. Deseando que, al fin, los dos reconocieran que no podían estar sin el otro. Él si había visto lo sucedido con ambos en la batalla, en el Gran Comedor. Él si había visto el rayo perdido dirigirse irremediablemente hacia Hermione. Él si había observado el arrojo y el valor que había mostrado Ron al interponerse en su trayectoria, protegiendo a la persona que más quería y más amaba… sin que ésta se enterase.  
Pero había visto más. Había visto la preocupación infinita en los ojos de Hermione al volverse y ver caer desmayado a Ron. Había visto como sostenía entre sus brazos la cabeza y el cuerpo caído, como derramaba lagrimas sin cesar al pensar que había muerto… muerto por ella. Y también había visto alivio cuando descubrió que todavía vivía, que todavía latía, débilmente eso si, su corazón. Como sus labios estuvieron a punto de juntarse… siendo interrumpidos por otra maldición que se dirigía hacia ese mismo lugar. Había visto la fiereza en los ojos de la chica defendiendo contra un mortifago aquel lugar donde había depositado a su amigo desmayado. Le había visto caer a causa de un hechizo de desarme… Y había visto como, antes de desmayarse completamente, ella alargaba la mano hacia Ron, en un vano intento por no alejarse mucho… antes de caer agotada en los brazos de la oscuridad.  
Si, recordaba todo aquello como si hubiera sido el día anterior, como si sólo hubieran pasado una horas desde que se encontrase a Voldemort… y le derrotase. Pero había sido ya hacia unos meses, y desde entonces, desde que se habían despertado de la enfermería, ambos, Ron y Hermione, parecían haber regresado a la misma actitud de antaño, como si nada de la batalla hubiera sucedido. Peleaban más que nunca, diciéndose palabras que no sentían.

Se sentó en el tronco caído, abrazándose a si mismo, dándose calor en medio de aquella tormenta que seguía de fuerte nieve. Los copos arremolinándose a su alrededor. Tenia frío, mucho frío, sentía como la temperatura había bajado considerablemente desde que saliesen del castillo, pero no podía irse, no podía volver sin saber que sucedía con sus dos mejores amigos: si hacían las paces, o volvían a la actitud de siempre, a enfrentarse entre ellos, a decirse palabras que no sentían. La nieve caía fuertemente ya, sin dejarle ver lo que tenia enfrente. Un blanco paisaje en el que sólo se distinguía las formas, los contornos de los árboles que les rodeaban… y después, ni siquiera eso.  
La tormenta se hacia más intensa. El frío más fuerte.

Y, al alzar un poco la cabeza para subirse aun más la bufanda, vio enfrente de él como algo destacaba sobre el paisaje de blancura que tenía frente a sus ojos. Una forma que se acercaba, poco a poco, como si luchase contra la nieve, pero siempre avanzando, siempre en la misma dirección… dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde él se encontraba. Un contorno difuso, incierto, pero de lo que no había duda era de que se trataba de una persona que se acercaba hacia él.

-------

La tormenta se había agravado, pero no cesaría de buscar. No mientras pudiese tenerse en pie, no mientras no le hubiese encontrado. ¡Se había ido por aquel camino! No podía estar lejos. Era imposible que hubiera ido más rápido que ella, que había corrido desde que entrase en la senda. No podía estar muy lejos. ¡Tenía que encontrarle!  
La nieve le azotaba furiosamente la cara, las lágrimas se habían congelado ya en su rostro. Aquellas lágrimas que le habían desobedecido, aquellas lágrimas que mostraban lo más profundo de su alma. Aquellas lágrimas que desafiaban a la razón, aquellas lágrimas que hablaban desde el corazón.  
Quería encontrarle. Quería decirle cuando sentía aquellas palabras dichas, pero no sentidas.  
Quería decirle tantas y tantas cosas.  
Una lágrima más se escapó de su prisión, congelándose a causa del frío inmediatamente.

-------

Ya no veía donde pisaba. Ya no veía nada del camino, tan sólo quería alejarse todo cuanto le fuera posible. Alejarse, irse. Marcharse lo más lejos posible. No querer volver a ver aquel rostro que llenaba de sueños e ilusiones su mente. Aquel rostro que lo significaba todo para él. Quería irse pues ya sentía que lo había perdido para siempre, que ya nunca esos ojos le mirarían como él los miraba. Nunca podría competir con Harry. Él era el vencedor. Siempre lo había hecho. Él y sólo él habían sobrevivido a la maldición asesina. Él y sólo él se había enfrentado a un dragón, había bajado hasta lo más profundo del lago de Hogwarts, se había enfrentado a las sirenas, había encontrado el camino correcto en el laberinto. Había ganado el torneo de los tres magos… Se había enfrentado a Voldemort varias veces… e incluso le había vencido…  
No, no podía nunca igualarle o superarle. Siempre estaría detrás de él… como en aquella ocasión… y nunca la chica se quedaba con el segundo. No, nunca lo hacia.  
La piedra a la que estaba dando ligeras patadas desde que empezase a caminar y pensar en todo lo que le sucedía, rodó varios centímetros hasta que se detuvo frente a algo… que antes no había estado allí.

- Ron – dijo Hermione, de pie, frente a él. Sus mejillas estaban brillando ligeramente, a causa de los cristales de hielo que se habían formado por las lágrimas de impotencia derramadas. Sus respiración entrecortada, su bufanda ondeando tras de ella a causa de la tormenta que le envolvía. El gorro que había llevado hasta entonces hacia rato ya que lo había perdido. Toda ella mostraba la cara de la angustia y de la desesperación. De la tristeza por no saber si había llegado a tiempo – Ron – volvió a repetir, mirándole. Sus labios temblaban, quizás a causa del frío, quizás a causa del llanto.

-------

Ron no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: allí estaba… la imagen que pensaba que no volvería a ver. La imagen de la que huía, pero una vez más, regresaba a él. Justo antes de oír su nombre en el aire había pensado que era tan sólo una ilusión, una imagen, un espejismo causado por la tormenta de nieve que le rodeaba… pero no, no era una fantasía. Era una realidad. Ella estaba enfrente suyo. Ella le había ido a buscar. Ella se quedaba con el segundo. Ella se quedaba con él.  
- Lo sien… lo siento.  
- Shhh, no hables – Ron se acercó a ella lentamente, todavía sin poder creer que la tuviera delante de él. Y justo entonces, cuando la tenía a tan sólo unos centímetros, se quitó la bufanda que le rodeaba la cabeza… y delicadamente se la colocó a Hermione. Muy delicadamente, acariciándole las mejillas, borrándole los cristales de hielo que se habían instalado allí. Acariciándole tiernamente, sin poder creerse todavía aquella aparición. Sin poder creerse todavía que estuviese allí.  
Que estuviese allí… con él.  
Junto a él.  
A su lado.  
Abrazándola.  
En sus brazos.

--------

Sólo veía nieve.  
Nada más que nieve mirara donde mirara.  
La figura que había imaginado ver sólo había sido eso: una ilusión.  
El único que estaba en el claro, bajo la nieve, era él. Abrazado a sí mismo, dándose calor, dejando que su mente volara entre imágenes antes imaginadas. Soñaba que no estaba solo, que alguien más le abrazaba, que no eran sólo sus brazos los que le rodeaba, que la ilusión que antes había creído ver había sido una realidad… que aquella con la que soñaba estaba ahí, junto a él.  
Y, en esos instantes, hasta incluso imaginaba su olor allí, a su lado. Un olor sutil, un olor que traía aromas de primavera, de verano, de flores recién cortadas, de viento suave, de calor.

Que poder más grande tenía la imaginación, pensó Harry en esos momentos, cuando percibía cada uno de esos olores intensamente a su lado. Cuando los sentía acercarse, poco a poco. Cuando sentía que aquellos aromas, si alargaba un poco más el brazo, los podría palpar incluso.  
Pero no podía ser, pues sus ojos sólo veían blancura frente a él. Sus gafas estaban empañadas, pero todavía alcanzaba a ver… y el origen de ese olor no estaba ahí donde miraba.

Alzó la cabeza, tapada completamente, excepto la zona de los ojos, y pudo ver, con sorpresa que el árbol bajo el que estaba era el que habían estado buscando todo aquel rato en el bosque. Que justamente, en el lugar más inesperado, era donde lo había encontrado. Y, aún más cosas pudo ver, pues entre los copos de nieve que estaban cayendo encima de su cara, pudo distinguir leves colores distintos, colores rojos y blancos… colores de plantas de navidad…  
Muérdago y acebo.  
Recordó entonces la primera vez que había estado bajo la primera de aquellas dos plantas. Lo recordaba y aquella sensación no le decía ya nada… Todo hubiera sido distinto si su acompañante hubiera sido otra persona… si aquella persona hubiera tenido el pelo como la planta que acompañaba al muérdago… Si esa persona hubiera sido…  
En su mente se instaló la imagen de la persona por la que daría su vida sin pensárselo siquiera un segundo, la imagen de aquella a la que amaría toda su vida, durase lo que durase, sucediese lo que sucediese.

Que irónico, pensó entonces, haber derrotado al mal mismo… para terminar su vida congelado, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, esperando a dos amigos que, si todo iba bien, serian más que eso cuando regresasen. Cómo le hubiera gustado haber visto una vez más a la persona que ocupaba el rincón más importante de su corazón ahora…

Ensimismado como estaba en sus pensamientos, en sus reflexiones, mientras sentía la nieve caer sobre su rostro mirando las plantas del árbol… no escuchó el ligero ruido que hizo una ramita al romperse bajo el peso de una persona que se encontraba detrás de él. No escuchó nada pues sus pensamientos ahora vagaban por el mundo de las ilusiones y de las esperanzas imaginadas.

-------

- Ron  
- ¿Si? – dijo él, todavía sin poder creerse que la tuviera entre sus brazos, que le estuviera abrazando, que estaba ahí, que le había ido a buscar.  
- Lo siento – susurró ligeramente Hermione, apoyada en su hombro, sintiéndose eternamente dichosa al sentir aquellos brazos que le rodeaban protectoramente, delicadamente… amorosamente.  
- No lo sientas – le respondió Ron, apartándola unos muy pocos centímetros de él, queriendo observar su rostro, como si quisiera grabarse en su mente todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquel rostro tan querido y tan amado… como si todavía no pudiese creer que lo que le sucedía era realidad, no un espejismo causado por la gran tormenta que le rodeaba – Además… tenías parte de razón. Soy tremendamente cabezota – agregó, con una sonrisa sincera.  
- No te disculpes. Yo no debería haber dicho nada. No debería haberme enfadado contigo porque… porque… Lo siento, es tan difícil decir esto… – Hermione volvió a esconder sollozando su cara en el pecho del amigo, queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas, queriendo que no le pudiese leer las emociones en su rostro… emociones que hablaban de algo más que amistad.

Ron no dijo nada, ni tampoco obligarle a que le dijera que le pasaba. Estaba perfectamente tal y como estaba: sintiéndola en sus brazos, rodeándola… queriéndola, amándola en secreto, tal y como había hecho desde que tuviese memoria.  
Apoyó su cabeza sobre la melena castaña de la muchacha y saboreó aquel momento a solas, aquella sensación de estar juntos… aquella placentera sensación que era estar con ella, solo con ella. Abrazados, juntos.  
Las palabras no importaban.

------

El frío que sentía se había incrementado. Tal y como estaba, sentado en el tronco del árbol caído, miraba a la lejanía sin ver nada, al mismo lugar donde distinguiera aquella ilusión que había sido y no era. Como le hubiera gustado ver a una persona en concreto. Como le hubiera gustado que en ese momento, en esa situación, en ese instante… apareciera ella. Justamente ella.  
Pero no.  
Seguía solo.  
Abrazándose a si mismo, en un vano intento de darse calor.

De nuevo sintió aquel olor cerca de él.  
De nuevo los aromas de la hierba recién cortada, de la primavera recién florecida, de las flores recién abiertas, del verano recién empezado… de todos los aromas que hablaban de tiempo de alegría, todos ellos se encontraban cerca de él. Se abrazó aun más fuerte, pensando que el frío le estaba afectando a la mente, produciéndole espejismos y sensaciones que no existían.  
Nada tenía sentido.  
No podía ser que lo sintiera tan cerca suyo, que lo saboreara incluso.  
Podía sentir que el olor, suavemente, le rodeaba, se esparcía a su alrededor, le envolvía en un abrazo vivificador… Rebajándole la sensación de frío que sentía, haciéndole regresar el calor perdido a su interior.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, un par de brazos le rodeaban. Un par de brazos de una persona que estaba a su lado. Abrazándole, apoyada su cabeza sobre su espalda, tierna y cariñosamente. Con los ojos cerrados.  
- Ginny – pronunció delicadamente, observando su rostro tan cerca suyo, el rostro con el que tantas y tantas veces había soñado ver en aquella espera tan larga – Ginny – dijo una vez más, moviéndose un poco, quedándose las dos caras frente a frente, los dos pares de ojos mirándose tan cerca, a una distancia tan cercana, que incluso podían ver su reflejo en las pupilas. Tan cerca que sus labios quedaban a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia. Tan cerca que no tuvo que agudizar el oído para entender las palabras que ella le decía. Tan sólo leyendo sus labios, tan cercanos, pudo saber que era lo que le decía.  
Y lo que oyó, lo que Ginny le dijo, lo que leyeron sus ojos en aquellos labios, hizo que su corazón se ensanchara de alegría… y que la distancia entre ellos se redujera a nada, pues aquello era lo mismo que lo que él sentía… Lo mismo que le había dicho con los ojos, lo mismo que sentía su corazón… lo mismo que había imaginado decirle tantas y tantas veces.  
Y, justamente en ese instante, en medio de aquella tormenta de nieve, bajo aquel árbol, le pareció todo maravilloso. Un sueño que se hacia realidad.  
Pues ella le acababa de decir  
"Te quiero"  
Y él…  
Él había respondido lo mismo… tras aquel beso.  
Un testigo mudo observaba la escena de aquellas dos personas que se confesaban sus sentimientos. Un muérdago que, fiel a su fama, unía a una nueva pareja bajo su ligera sombra.

-------

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho – volvió a repetir, por enésima vez Hermione, apoyada en su pecho. Varias lágrimas empapaban de nuevo sus mejillas y la bufanda que le rodeaba, una prenda que no era de ella, si no de la persona que le rodeaba con los brazos – Lo siento. Nunca debí decirte aquellas palabras… Si… si pudiera hacer algo...para que me perdonaras… - terminó dolorida y compungida, temblándole los labios.  
- Te lo he dicho Hermione, no necesitas disculparte. No tú – por enésima vez también, Ron le respondía lo mismo, abrazado a ella, rodeándole con sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda delicadamente, consolándole de algo que para él ya no tenía mucha importancia, aunque parecía que para la muchacha lo era todo – Sobre todo tú – volvió a decir, a murmurar entre la suave melena castaña en la que apoyaba su rostro – Sobre todo tú.

-------

Llevaban mucho tiempo en aquella situación ¿Cuánto? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. El tiempo se había detenido en el mismo instante en que le viera aparecer. El tiempo era una medida que no existía, no cuando estaba junto a ella. Y, a pesar de la tormenta que les rodeaba, tan sólo le sentía a ella. No el frío, no la nieve. Sólo el contacto, el abrazo de la persona que más amaba… y que estaba a su lado.  
- No tienes que disculparte de nada. No tienes que hacer nada – volvió a susurrar – Porque… porque… porque yo te amo más que a mi propia vida. Te amo tanto que me duele verte llorar, verte triste. Me duele verte así – dijo finalmente Ron, apartándola unos centímetros de él, sin saber siquiera que estaba haciendo, sin saber que hacia o decía, tan sólo hablando con el corazón, con sus sentimientos más profundos, los más ocultos hasta entonces – Me duele verte llorar. No soporto verte triste – y sus manos volvieron a limpiar los minúsculos cristales que existían en las mejillas de la muchacha – Si quieres que te diga lo que tienes que hacer… entonces… sonríe. Con eso me basta. No pido más.

Hermione, aturdida y desconcertada por las palabras oídas (tantas y tantas veces había imaginado una escena parecida… pero tantas y tantas veces siempre aquella era tan sólo una ilusión), alzó la cara, mirando a esos dos ojos que le miraban llenos de felicidad... llenos de amor. Y, en ese mismo instante supo que era lo que podía darle en compensación por lo sucedido… Lo mismo que había deseado darle desde el primer momento en que le viera aparecer, en medio de la tormenta.  
La bufanda que llevaba, la bufanda que él le había colocado cariñosa y amorosamente cayó al suelo. No a causa de que ya llegara el buen tiempo, no a causa de que tuviera menos frío… si no a causa de que estorbaba mientras sus bocas se juntaban en un sincero y apasionado beso… que él aceptó con agrado, y devolvió con entusiasmo, pues era todo y cuando había deseado desde hacia años y años.

Entre las ramas del árbol bajo el cual la pareja se encontraba, escondido y medio oculto a causa de la nieve que seguía cayendo, un tímido manojo de muérdago observaba la escena y bendecía con su magia, la magia de la navidad, a esas dos personas que al fin había reconocido mutuamente sus sentimientos.

- ¿Sabias que los druidas ya utilizaban el muérdago para sus pociones¿Qué lo consideraban sagrado porque no pertenece a la tierra ni al aire, porque crece sobre otras plantas¿Qué sirve también para la medicina? – Neville Longbottom iba leyendo ensimismado y entusiasmado el libro de Herbologia que acaba de sacar de la biblioteca. A su lado, y desde que se encontrasen justo en el mismo pasillo del lugar que estaban abandonando, desde que los dos habían ido a coger exactamente el mismo libro a la vez, desde que sus manos habían chocado en el lomo de ese objeto… desde entonces, Luna Lovegood iba a su lado. Desde que se habían encontrado en la biblioteca esa muchacha de pelo cobrizo y ojos saltones no se apartaba del Gryffindor. Y, mientras éste ultimo iba enunciando entusiasmando las propiedades de aquella planta tan típica navideña, la chica parecía mirar hacia todos los lados, como si no le escuchara, como si su presencia ahí sólo fuera casual. Parecía mirar hacia la decoración que habían puesto los días anteriores en el castillo…  
Y mira, aquí pone que las bayas se utilizaban para crear un pegamento para atrapar a los pájaros. Esto si que no lo sabía. Menos mal que ahora ya está prohibido – suspiró con alivio Neville, al leer la ultima parte del párrafo – Y eso es todo lo que pone de esta planta.  
En ese instante, Luna se detuvo bruscamente, asiendo el brazo del chico…  
- Neville  
- ¿Si?  
- ¿No crees que te olvidas algo importante sobre el muérdago?  
- No, creo que no – respondió sinceramente éste, cerrando el libro, y alzando la mirada hacia Luna, que le miraba ahora de forma interesante, algo raro en ella, y con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
- Si, una de las cosas más importantes que tiene esa planta – volvió a insistir.  
- No se me ocurre nada.  
- ¿De verdad? Y yo que pensaba que lo sabías todo sobre las plantas y sus propiedades – añadió irónicamente… y atrayéndole un poquito más hacia ella.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Que te olvidas lo más importante.  
- Lo siento Luna, no sé que me quieres decir.  
- Y yo que pensaba también que todos los Gryffindor erais muy valientes – acompañando sus palabras le atrajo hacia ella un poco más, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos unos centímetros más…  
- Luna  
- Calla un momento – los dedos de la muchacha se posaron sobre los labios de Neville – Escucha la nieve que está cayendo. Siente la magia de la Navidad en el aire. Todo está justo como debería ser… excepto una cosa que todavía no ha sucedido – hizo una pausa, como si de verdad escuchara aquellos sonidos rodeándoles – Siempre has estado metido en los libros ¿verdad? No sabes como funciona la vida de verdad – los dedos de Luna empezaron a delimitar el contorno de los labios que estaba mirando – Todos piensan que estoy un poco "lunática" – dijo riendo al oírse decir esa palabra – pero la verdad es que me encanta estar en mi mundo. Allí sólo existe felicidad. Allí sólo existe alegría… Allí sólo existes tú – … y esa última frase ya la dijo mientras sus labios reemplazaban los dedos, mientras le daba un beso… bajo un muérdago.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se apartó rápidamente, colorada, mirando al suelo, sin poder levantar la vista. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, que le hubiera besado…que le hubiera confesado todo aquello.  
- Luna.  
- Yo… yo lo siento… Neville… lo siento mucho… yo… yo sólo… estaba soñando despierta…como siempre. Ya sabes, soy "Lunática" Lovegood ¿no?  
- ¿Por qué? – y su pregunta no sonó a reproche. No había ni una nota de enfado en su voz, pero si algo de desconcierto… y de revelación – No te vayas – alargando su brazo, rodeó la cintura de la chica, que todavía seguía avergonzada y sin querer alzar la mirada, no hacia él – Antes has dicho que pensabas que todos los Gryffindor éramos valientes… pues bien, aunque todavía pienso que el sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó conmigo, te tengo que devolver algo que me has dado – Luna todavía seguía mirando al suelo, oyendo pero sin escuchar lo que le decía, sintiendo la mano de él rodeándole la cintura, saboreando todavía aquel primer beso… hasta que, de repente, una mano se apoyó en su mejilla, haciendo que sus ojos dejaran de mirar sus pies… encontrándose de pronto con unos ojos... que le miraban… llenos de amor… – Un beso, eso es lo que te pido – y ya nada más pudo ver, pues los cerró para disfrutar de esa sensación maravillosa que es el amor. De esa sensación tan maravillosa que es sentir los labios de la persona amada y correspondida sobre los propios.  
Un beso bajo el muérdago…

_...Navidad.  
Tiempo de paz  
Tiempo de amor  
En el cielo, esa noche, una estrella brillaba más fuerte que nunca, deshaciendo las tormentas, trayendo el buen tiempo.  
Trayendo futuros cargados de amor y felicidad para tres jóvenes parejas.  
Tres parejas que ya nunca más se separarían.  
Unidas bajo una ramita de muérdago.  
Unidas bajo la magia de la Navidad._

**Fin**

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer.  
Cualquier comentario será bienvenido :)_

Pd: Este fic se encuentra concursando en la pagina **HarryArgentino(punto)com** en el concurso navideño de este año, 2005 :) Asi que si os ha gustado y os apetece apoyarme, ya sabeis donde podeis hacerlo . Y si no os apetece, no pasa nada... Yo seguire estando agradecida porque hayais leido el fic.  
**Feliz Navidad**

------

**Dedicatorias especiales**  
Tal y como un viejo hobbit dijo una vez: "No conozco a la mitad de ustedes ni la mitad de lo que querría, y lo que yo querría es menos de la mitad de lo que la mitad de ustedes merece"  
Si pudiera poner una lista de todas las personas a las que agradecer, esta lista sería eterna, no lo duden. Tengo tantas y tantas cosas que agradeceros, tengo tantas y tantas deudas con todos y cada uno de los lectores, de las personas que han puesto aunque sólo fuera una palabra... y aunque no fuera ni eso, sólo por estar ahí ya es suficiente recompensa :)  
Quizas no muchas personas lo saben, pero estas dos ultimas semanas (justo las dos ultimas de antes de navidad), no he parado, ya fuera por cosas del trabajo, cosas de la universidad, o por cosas de cursillos que realizaba... Y a pesar de todo ello, cuando abria el correo y veia una palabra, un comentario, eso era lo que hacia que una sonrisa se instalara en mis labios por el resto de la jornada tan estresante que tenia por delante. Un comentario, un gesto que me servia para las siguientes 14 horas en las que tenia que poner en juego mi capacidad para sobrevivir en lo que se llama el "mundo real"  
Y muchas personas han estado ahi, algunas sin saberlo, sin imaginarse siquiera que sólo con su presencia silenciosa era lo que me daba fuerzas.  
Puedo decir muchos nombres, empezando por los responsables de esta magnifica pagina (se que no participo mucho, mi presencia es casi silenciosa), pero los tengo en gran aprecio.  
Tambien estarian las personas/escritoras que conozco de la pagina, ya sea personalmente como "virtualmente" (_Malala_ - gracias por el paseo por Santander, por comprobar que, efectivamente, somos almas parecidas- _Evix, Crisy, JKR_ y muchos más de los que ahora no me acuerdo el nombre) Aunque a muchos de ellos les lea y no les ponga un mensaje, sé que saben que les leo, que cuando nos encontramos por la red siempre puedo esperar una charla sincera y reconfortante.  
Tambien están los lectores, aquellos que me dejan una sonrisa especial al leer sus sinceras palabras, aquellos que me quieren "asesinar" por mis pequeños "sustos" y "sorpresas" en varios de mis fic (sobre todo en el ultimo en el que estoy trabajando, una version del 7º libro) A todos ellos muchas gracias (Celina, Cielo, Elywing, Gabriela, Gaby, Kaily, Icaro, Isaurita, Lady Evans, Liessa, Lobezno, Sabri, etc... y muchos más de los que ahora no recuerdo el nombre, pero que han estado ahí apoyandome) A todos y cada uno de ellos, muchas gracias, muchas gracias de corazón.  
No se si les llegará este agradecimiento, pero espero, deseo, que algun dia puedan leerlo.

Muchas gracias tambien, a todos vosotros.  
Si, a ti, que estás leyendo, que estás tras la pantalla del ordenador. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, por leer la historia... por aguantarme todo este rato de desvarios.  
Muchas gracias de todo corazon...  
Y Feliz Navidad


End file.
